Sabor a melocotón
by Solo una novata
Summary: La princesa Kougyoku ha estado desanimada por un evento no muy grato que tuvo hace unos días, por lo que decide que después de varios días de trabajo extra, lo mejor seria tomar un baño y olvidarse del mundo. Sin embargo, los problemas persiguen a la princesa y termina encontrando a aquella persona que menos que quería ver en el lugar más incomodo, el baño. JudalxKougyoku


El día a día de una chica puede ser muy agotador, más aun cuando esa chica es la octava princesa del imperio kou, Kougyoku Ren. La pobre chica siempre tiene un atareado horario, los únicos momentos de descanso que se le ofrecen, es cuando duerme o toma un baño. No es que tuviera tanto trabajo (o al menos no en comparación al resto de sus hermanos), sino que ella misma se sobrexplotaba para poder estar a su nivel. A diferencia de estos, ella era hija de una prostituta y antes de llegar al palacio no era más que una humilde plebeya, por lo cual siente como si sus hermanos estuvieran fuera de su alcance. Su asistente Ka koubun también la explota bastante, aunque este decía hacerlo por sus propias razones egoístas, en el fondo le tenía cariño a la princesa y de verdad quería que esta fuera mejor, ya que sabía que esta tenía el potencial para serlo.

Una tarde la joven princesa se encontraba en la biblioteca del palacio, había acabado de estudiar y se encontraba sumamente aburrida, más bien, disgustaba, pues había sucedido un episodio no muy grato para ella varios días atrás, del cual no quería hablar. Ka koubun observaba a poca distancia a la joven malhumorada, no podía evitar sentirse mal. Ella se había propuesto estudiar diversos libros que este le había encargado esta semana ese mismo día, lo cual significaba que algo andaba mal, pues aunque su princesa no sea una vaga, sí que era bastante quejumbrosa y no era una amante del trabajo. En los últimos días, se había dedicado a estudiar y trabajar cinco veces más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, terminando sus deberes del mes en tan poco tiempo.

La princesa soltó un suspiro y acomodo su cabeza en la mesa, era la quinta vez que suspiraba y solo cambiaba de posición su cabeza de un lado a otro lado. Después de terminar sus tareas, ella suele dar un paseo por los alrededores del palacio, pero aun cuando el mismo Ka koubun se lo sugirió, esta se negó rotundamente y prefirió quedarse ahí, sin hacer nada. ¿La razón? No quería encontrarse con cierta persona.

-Princesa, ¿Qué le parece si le digo a las sirvientas que le preparen un baño?

-No es necesario-respondió esta con desanimo.

-Princesa, ha tenido un día muy agotador, debería relajarse un poco-insistió Ka koubun.

-Me estoy relajando.

Kougyoku comenzaba a sentir pena por Ka koubun. Sus acciones eran buenas, pero de todos modos no estaba de ánimos para un baño, bueno, no estaba de ánimos para hacer nada. Giro la cabeza con disimulo y fijo sus ojos en su asistente, el cual se veía un poco decaído por el ánimo de su princesa. "No quiero contagiarle mi mal humor", pensó Kougyoku antes de ponerse de pie.

-De acuerdo, tomare un baño, supongo que no me vendría mal-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida de la biblioteca.

Por la cara de su asistente, cruzo una sonrisa antes de seguirle al pasillo para buscar a las sirvientas que le prepararan su baño, quizás, era lo mejor. Cuando estaba sola en la bañera, sin ruido o deberes que hacer, se sentía en el paraíso, pues podía olvidar todos los problemas que se encontraba tras la puerta de su baño y concentrarse únicamente en ella misma.

Después de caminar unos pasos, visualizaron a un par de sirvientas que se encontraban chismorreando en el pasillo. Al acercarse a ellas, rápidamente hicieron una reverencia y saludaron con respeto a la princesa, aunque esta por su mal humor no respondió al saludo y únicamente dijo:

-Baño.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo una de las sirvientas al no entender bien lo que dijo.

-Quiero tomar un baño, eh tenido un día difícil y me vendría bien relajarme un poco. Prepárenme un baño.

Las sirvientas se miraron nerviosas entre ellas, como si esperaran que una cruzara adelante para dirigirle la palabra a su malhumorada princesa, en lugar de eso, fue Ka koubun quien hablo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Una de las sirvientes se acercó, hablando un poco bajo por los nervios.

-B-bueno, lo que sucede es que el príncipe Kouen y sus hermanos y hermanas acaban de llegar de una misión. Se encontraban muy exhaustos, por lo que decidieron tomar un baño y han ocupado los diversos baños del palacio.

-¿Que has dicho?-contesto Ka koubun molesto.

El palacio era un lugar bastante amplio, con muchas habitaciones y diversos baños en él, sin embargo, los príncipes y princesas del palacio tienen sus propios baños privados, los cuales son de número limitados. Por lo que si todos decidieran bañarse a la vez, sería bastante problemático.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!-se disculpó la sirvienta aunque esta no tuviera la culpa.

-L-la princesa Hakuei termino su baño hacer unos minutos, si nos permitiera ir a buscar más sales de baño y demás preparativos, nos tomaría más o menos una hora tenerle su baño listo su alteza.

-¿Tanto tiempo para un simple baño?-se quejó Ka koubun.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero se terminaron las ultimas que quedaban preparando el baño del príncipe Kouen.

Mientras Ka koubun seguía regañando a las sirvientas, Kougyoku estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera le importaba tomar un baño en ese momento, solo lo había hecho para no hacer sentir mal a Ka koubun, y al final termino siendo una molestia más. Además, no se iba a molestar porque sus hermanos, quienes venían de cumplir una misión importante, ocuparan los baños del palacio solo para tener unos minutos de paz, mientras que ella solo se había pasado el día estudiando. Ellos tenían más derecho que ella, como lo era en casi todo.

-No me importa las sales ni nada de eso, mientras haya agua caliente es suficiente-dijo Kougyoku callando la disputa que sucedía entre sus sirvientes-tomare una toalla de mi habitación, ustedes sigan en su charla y Ka koubun, tu vete a descansar, te veré luego.

-¡Pero princesa-!

-¡Es una orden!-dijo Kougyoku sin dejar terminar a Ka koubun.

Las sirvientas y Ka koubun solo hicieron una reverencia y se disculparon antes de que esta se fuera, ni siquiera respondió, pues ya no tenía paciencia para seguir la conversación. Estaba actuando de manera ingrata, lo sabía, pero igual no podía evitarlo. Hace unos minutos no estaba de ánimos para ver a cierta persona, pero en ahora no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie, solo quería sumergir su cara en el agua caliente y olvidarse del mundo.

La princesa entro a su habitación, haciendo un gran estruendo al abrir la puerta con brusquedad, se acercó a su ropero y tomo una de las toallas limpias que sus sirvientas habían colocado sobre este y se encamino al baño. Su hermana Hakuei era una mujer fuerte, poderosa, toda una guerrera; a la vez era una dama refinada y frágil cuando se le requería, por lo que sabía que esta dejaría el baño impecable. Kougyoku camino hacía el baño del que habían hablado las sirvientas en su discusión con Ka koubun, abrió la puerta y entro a este cerrando la puerta con seguro tras esta.

-No quiero que nadie entre a molestarme-susurro con la cabeza baja.

-Eso decía yo.

Seguido de aquella voz que ella conocía perfectamente, escucho el latió de su corazón golpeando con locura su pecho, llegando a sus oídos hasta dejarla casi sorda. Esto no era posible. Bastante mala suerte ha tenido la pobre princesa, para que ahora la persona que ha evitado todo el día se le aparezca… ¡En el baño!

No quería levantar la mirada y confirmar si esa voz era la que ella suponía (aunque ya estaba bastante segura). Quería quedarse ahí, sin moverse, al punto que los pies le temblaran hasta caer para darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y desmayarse, al despertar, pensar que todo esto era un sueño. Eso era lo que la princesa quería, pero sabía que no iba a ser así.

-Si vas a quedarte ahí todo el día, al menos levanta la cabeza, te dolerá el cuello después-dijo Judal como siempre unos de sus molestos comentarios, aunque su voz no sonaba para nada burlona.

La joven levanto la cabeza y se encontró con el joven magi dentro de la amplia bañera, sus brazos estaban recostados de los bordes de la gran bañera circular, su cabello estaba suelto, lo cual era bastante raro de ver, aún más sin sus prendas, y (obvio) su ropa. La joven princesa sintió como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Aunque no estaba viendo nada más que los brazos y el rostro del magi, el simple hecho de saber que estaba en el mismo baño con un hombre la ponía de los nervios. No quiso acercarse más, pues además de que vería más de lo necesario, ella y Judal no habían tenido un encuentro del todo agradable la última vez que se vieron.

-¿A las princesas ya no les enseñan que deben tocar la puerta antes de entrar?-dijo Judal con frialdad, sin dirigirle la mirada a Kougyoku.

Kougyoku apretó los puños y conto hasta diez en su mente antes de contestar, pues de no hacerlo, no sabía qué barbaridad podía decir.

-Por supuesto que lo hacen, simplemente pensé que el baño estaba desocupado y entre sin más. Eso es todo.

-Pues te equivocaste, princesita.

Kougyoku volvió a apretar los puños y sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en su carne. Sabía que si se encontraban seria de este modo, por eso trato de evitarlo todo el día, pero al final, término encontrándoselo en el lugar más privado de todos, vaya suerte tenía. "¿Por qué demonios sigo aquí?", se hizo esa pregunta en su mente mientras desviaba la mirada, este ambiente solo la disgustaba, y por lo que veía, no iba a tomar un baño por ahora. Definitivamente, lo mejor sería retirarse.

-Yo me largo-dijo el magi levantándose de la bañera.

Kougyoku por instinto se tapó los ojos con sus manos y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, no se sentiría del todo cómoda bañándose en la misma agua que Judal, pero bajo esta situación, no le quedaba de otra. Pasó un segundo y no había escuchado ruidos que indicaran que Judal había salido de la bañera, por lo que aparto sus dedos para poder ver por su ojo derecho, y termino encontrándose con una escena inquietante.

El cuerpo del magi (cubriendo sus partes íntimas por una toalla claro está), estaba repleto de heridas bastante preocupantes. Algunos cortes cubrían sus brazos, unos más profundos en su pecho y ciertos moretones de un fuerte color morado en su torso, la joven princesa había retirado las manos de sus ojos y las había colocado en sus manos para evitar soltar un grito de espanto, estaba horrorizada.

-¿Cómo… te paso eso?-no pudo evitar preguntar, su orgullo se había esfumado por completo.

-¿Estas heridas? Ocurrieron en la misión que hicieron tus hermanos, los muy bastardos me dejaron la peor parte.

Kougyoku estaba impactada, no sabía que el magi no se encontraba en el palacio, mucho menos que este había ido a la misión de sus hermanos. Y lo peor del caso, es que no parecía haberle ido del todo bien. No se movía con la misma agilidad de siempre, estaba totalmente exhausto y necesitaba un descanso.

-Tu… puedes quedarte aquí, tomare un baño más tarde-dijo Kougyoku dando media vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Cuando tomo el pomo, hoyo una pequeña risa burlona proveniente del magi, lo cual hizo que esta volviera a dirigirle la mirada, y por lo que notaba, este no estaba feliz con su respuesta.

-Yo no necesito de la compasión de una princesa arrogante.

Kougyoku giro su cuerpo para encararlo y lo apuñalo con la mirada. La poca paciencia que le quedaba desapareció. De todas las personas sobre la faz de la tierra, Judal era el menos indicado para hablar de arrogancia.

-¿Compasión? No te hagas el importante, de ninguna manera yo me atrevería a ensuciarme bañándome en la misma agua que ó Kougyoku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El magi hizo una mueca de fastidio y salió de la bañera, para después de un rápido movimiento forzado, tomar a la princesa y lanzarse junto ella a la bañera.

-Pues es una lástima, ahora tendrás que bañarte en ella, y conmigo. Que lastima princesita.

Kougyoku se separe de él y se puso de pie, toda su ropa estaba completamente empapada.

-¡Eres un hijo de-¡

-¿Perra? Lo siento pero esa es la tuya-dijo interrumpiendo a Kougyoku.

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Le deposito una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla izquierda al descarado magi. Judal se quedó de piedra un segundo, no esperaba que la princesa explotara de esa manera, y lo peor aún faltaba.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo?-exploto Kougyoku-Tu no formas ningún lazo importante para mí como para tratarme de esta manera: ni mi amigo, ni mi familia, ni mi amante, ¡No eres nadie!

-¿Y tú que se supone que eres?-respondió Judal con ira-¿La princesa del imperio?, ¿La próxima emperatriz? ¿La reina de este mundo? No me importa lo que seas, ¡tú no tienes derecho de mandar sobre mí! Yo no tengo familia, amigos, ni nada por el estilo, y aunque los tuviera, no permitiría que me hablaran del modo que lo haces tú. Ese carácter tan orgulloso que tienes es el que te ha llevado a estar tan sola como lo estas ahora. ¡Por razones como estas es que no quiero nada que ver contigo!

¿Por qué era de este modo? Ninguno de los dos quería decir esas palabras. Lo que se habían dicho días atrás, era más que suficiente, aquellas palabras que causaron que se dejaran de hablar hasta ahora, ya eran lo bastante dolorosas. Aquella tarde en el jardín, mientras la princesa estaba sentada junto un árbol, con su rostro escondido en sus rodillas y las lágrimas amenazando con abandonar sus ojos, recordaba su visita del día anterior al país de su ex-amado. Había hecho un viaje sorpresa a sindria, donde encontró al rey Sinbad cortejando a una dama que se encontraba en el palacio. Acariciaba el rostro de la joven con delicadeza y susurraba palabras tan suavemente que esta solo dejaba escapar una risa nerviosa, mientras que los ojos del rey eran iluminados por un deseo impresionante. Nunca había tratado a Kougyoku de ese modo, ciertamente la trataba con respeto y de manera agradable, pero al ver a esa chica con el rey, se dio cuenta de lo que ya era bastante obvio, él no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ella .Después de esto, salió corriendo del palacio y fue devuelta con su asistente para que diera la orden de regresar al imperio Kou, no quería permanecer ni un minuto más en ese lugar.

Estaba tan furiosa que deseaba iniciar una guerra contra Sindria en ese mismo momento, pero solo podía desahogarse golpeando el tronco del árbol a su lado, aunque este únicamente hacía que su mano se enrojeciera del impacto. Su ira era tan grande que no se había dado cuenta que el oráculo de imperio se encontraba durmiendo justo en la copa del árbol. Al menos antes de que esta empezara a golpear el tronco.

El magi bajo del tronco, dispuesto a regañar a la princesa por despertarlo, pero al encontrarla en esas condiciones (sola, con la cara enrojecida y lágrimas bañándole sus mejillas hasta dejarla empapada), no podía atreverse ni pronunciar la más mínima palabra. De todos modos, se acercó a la joven y se sentó a su lado para saber lo que sucedía, aunque lo sabía bastante bien sin la necesidad de que se lo contaran.

-¿Qué sucedió con el rey estúpido?-fue directo al grano.

-Nada-respondió Kougyoku entre sollozos.

-No mientas, no estarías llorando de ese modo si no hubiera pasado nada.

Kougyoku levanto su cabeza y limpio sus lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido para poder mirar al magi. Su cara aún se veía húmeda y bastante roja, pero el magi evito decir un comentario sobre su lamentable apariencia.

-El rey Sinbad estaba cortejando a una chica en su palacio-dijo con voz desanimada.

-¿Cuál es la novedad de eso? ¿Qué no seduce a treinta mujeres diariamente?

-¡Ese no es el punto!-grito Kougyoku enojada-A mi…-respiro un segundo para poder relajarse-nunca me ha tratado de ese modo.

El magi apretó los dientes para evitar gritar algo que enojara más a la chica. No podía creer que ella quería rebajarse al nivel de las putas de Sinbad. Había que ser muy estúpida para querer ocupar un puesto en su cama por la que había llevado a cientos de mujeres.

-¿Por qué quieres ser igual a esas chicas? Sinbad no tiene un aprecio especial hacía ninguna en especificó, solo las utiliza para darse placer y nada más.

Kougyoku fijo la mirada en sus rodillas de vergüenza, sabía que lo que decía Judal era verdad, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Aun así, si de verdad llegara a enamorarse de una mujer, no tendría por qué buscar a otras. Solo pensaría en ella, solo estaría con ella, solo la cortejaría a ella. Tuviera una mirada que solo le dedicara a esa mujer que ama.

-Pero de todos modos esa mujer no eres tú-dijo el magi, harto de todas las ridiculeces que estaba diciendo la princesa-Ya deja de sufrir por un sujeto como ese, si no te quiso fue porque no vio en ti lo que quiere de una mujer. No tienes que seguir llorando por una tontería como esa.

La princesa se puso de pie y miro a Judal con furia. Al parecer, lo que el magi quería evitar se había cumplido, Kougyoku se había enojado, bastante.

-¿Qué yo no tengo lo que quiere en una mujer? ¡Tú no eres alguien que pueda decidir eso!-grito con furia- un magi que lleva desde pequeño entrenando a costa de la vida de muchos, incluyendo sus propios padres, para cumplir su función como tal. Y aun así, fue vencido por un niñito que solo lleva de magi un par de años, sin mencionar que no eres nadie en comparación a Yunan y Scheherazade. Eso sin contar tu espantoso carácter de niño malcriado. ¡Eres el menos indicado para hablar de las demás personas!

El magi la observo con una mirada entre sorprendido y herido. La princesa no había razonado lo que había dicho hasta que el magi se puso de pie y cambio su mirada a una más sombría. Kougyoku se atemorizo de la mirada tan oscura que le estaba dedicando Judal, trato de disculparse pero justo en ese momento Judal cubrió su boca con su mano.

-¿Ves lo que digo? Quien quisiera estar con una princesa tan malhumorada que trata a los otros como si fueran unos trapos que puede desechar. Sin mencionar que solo es la sombra de sus hermanos, ni siquiera puedes ser la mitad de buena que ellos. Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu madre y convertirte en una prostituta, estoy seguro que de ese modo Sinbad si te notaria-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

La joven se quedó de piedra en el mismo lugar en que estaba. No persiguió al chico, tampoco le grito, en lugar de eso, solo se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar donde estaba al principio, y continuo llorando, pero esta vez, con más ganas.

Ese día fue la última vez que vio a Judal en cinco días. Practico frente al espejo una y otra vez su disculpa, pero cada vez que se hacía a la idea de irlo a buscar para disculparse, su orgullo venia y le impedía hacerlo. Ella había empezado todo. El solo trato de consolarla (a su manera claro), pero ella solo le había dicho cosas horribles, incluso se atrevió a hablar de sus padres, lo cual aunque no importara las veces que Judal lo negara, era un tema muy delicado para él. Y otra vez, se había dejado ganar por el orgullo y volvió a decir cosas terribles. Ahora el magi se encontraba frente de ella, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Sin embargo Kougyoku seguía con la cabeza baja, sin decir una palabra.

-Ya es suficiente-dijo el magi en voz baja-Esto término.

Los ojos de Kougyoku se abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?", pensó Kougyoku. ¿Terminaba la pelea?, ¿Este encuentro?, ¿O la relación entre ellos? Sea lo que sea no quería que terminara, no de ese modo. Basta de orgullo y todas esas tonterías, no quería que perder a la persona más importante para ella en ese momento solo por su gran bocata. Incluso aunque Judal tuviera todos los defectos del mundo, no quería alejarse de el sin importar que.

El magi le había dado la espalda y estaba dispuesto a salir, pero Kougyoku lo tomo de un brazo y lo detuvo.

-Suéltame en este-

-Lo sé-lo interrumpió Kougyoku- Soy una orgullosa, malhumorada, no soy tan bella como mis hermanas o incluso cualquier plebeya que este haya afuera, soy impulsiva, descontrolada, ni siquiera puedo mantenerme a mí misma. De no ser por mis hermanos, no fuera nada, incluso ahora no soy nada-esa última frase la dijo con voz entre cortada-Pero aun así, con todos esos defectos que tengo, ¡Por favor no te alejes de mi lado!

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo, nadie movía un musculo, ni respiraba de ser posible. Hasta que el magi se zafó del agarre de la princesa, se dio media vuelta y rodeo la cintura de la princesa con sus brazos y la beso.

Kougyoku se quedó atónita. No movió sus labios, ni Judal tampoco, solo se quedaron en esa misma posición, sintiendo el tacto y sabor de sus labios. Los labios del magi eran suaves, quizás no tanto como los de ella, pero si eran más dulces, desprendían ese sabor a melocotón típico de él. Sus manos rodeaban su cintura con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza, pues la princesa estaba a punto de desmayarse y era mejor asegurar de que no cayera. Cuando al fin se separaron, el rostro de Kougyoku estaba cubierto de un rojo vivo, mientras que Judal tenía aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Eres muy molesta vieja bruja-dijo con tono divertido-Me ofendes cuando trato de ser amable, me espías mientras me baño y me vuelves a insultar, y ahora dices cosas que ya sabía con una linda carita y esperas que te perdone, eres bastante injusta ¿Sabías?

Kougyoku trato de responder, pero simplemente tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido y el magi solo se reía. Por fin las fuerzas volvieron a ella y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Judal para apartarse.

-Y-yo ya me voy, dejare que termine tu b-baño-dijo como pude sin hacer contacto visual.

Sin embargo, Judal tomo sus manos y la acerco aún más.

-¿Enserio crees que después de eso te dejare ir tan fácilmente?-susurró en el oído de Kougyoku.

El rostro volvió a encenderse en un rojo vivo y trato de emitir una queja.

-M-mi ropa está completamente mojada, si me quedo más tiempo con ella puesta me resfriare -fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

-Entonces solo quítatela.

Antes de que Kougyoku pudiera volver a quejarse, Judal deslizo el vestido de Kougyoku hacía abajo, dejándolo caer por el cuerpo de esta. Había desatado la cinta que unía el vestido en la cintura durante el beso sin que se diera cuenta, solo para llegar a este punto. Kougyoku rápidamente se puso de espaldas y se agacho hasta dejar su cuerpo bajo el agua, aunque no era muy de ayuda pues no había burbujas ni nada que la cubriese, por lo que solo opto por esconder su pecho tras sus brazos cruzados. Judal mientras, aprovecho para sacar el vestido del agua y luego abrazar a la joven de espaldas, provocando que la chica soltara un pequeño gemido al sentir la piel desnuda del magi contra la suya.

-¡E-espera!, ¡Judal!-Kougyoku no encontraba que decir-Esto no…

La frase se había quedado a medias cuando el magi beso su oreja.

-Ves que eres tramposa vieja bruja. Te has pasado todo el rato viendo mi cuerpo desnudo, pero no me dejas ver el tuyo. Vaya que eres injusta-dijo con tono travieso.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo mirando al magi, que llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque esta se veía mucho más amable.

Esto estaba mal, a este paso, terminarían haciendo algo que la joven princesa no estaba aún lista, por lo que trato de alejar los brazos del magi que rodeaban su vientre. Sin embargo, Judal no acepto este gesto y termino dejando caer hacia atrás, teniendo a Kougyoku aun en sus brazos.

Se encontraran en una posición muy, muy, ¡pero muy prometedora!. Dos jóvenes en un baño, uno encima del otro, completamente desnudos, definitivamente no iban a terminar conversando té y galletitas. Inmediatamente cuando Kougyoku se iba a alejar, Judal llevo sus manos tras su cuello y volvió a besarla. El beso era más apasionado, pero aun así era tierno, esta vez sus labios se movían al compás y saboreaban mejor el sabor de sus bocas. Al separarse, Judal se incorporó y sentó a la chica en sus piernas, haciéndola sentir algo chocando entre sus piernas, provocando un pequeño gemino, ella ya sabía en qué iba a terminar esto y estaba asustada, quería salir huyendo, pero el magi la abrazo con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa. Colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Kougyoku, Judal susurró en voz baja:

-Yo… me eh contenido bastante tiempo, pero bajo estas situaciones no te dejare ir.

Kougyoku podía oír un golpeteo fuerte de un corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, y aunque el de ella era ensordecedor, el de Judal era el que estaba resonando contra sus pecho, hasta llegar a sus oídos. Sin darse cuenta, ella correspondió al abrazo tras esas palabras. El magi se sorprendió, pero luego el deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, para luego separarse y mirarla frente a frente.

-Kougyoku, te am-

-¡PRINCESA!-grito Ka koubun abriendo la puerta del baño de una patada.

Al parecer, varias sirvientas que cruzaron frente a la puerta del baño, habían escuchado gritos tanto de un hombre como de una mujer. Cuando Ka koubun esperaba frente a la habitación de la princesa que esta regresara del baño, escucho a Kouha preguntar dónde se encontraba el oráculo a una de las sirvientas, a lo que esta respondió que había entrado al baño después de que la princesa Hakuei terminara. Acto siguiente, Ka koubun salió corriendo al baño para confirmar si su pesadilla era cierta, y vaya que lo era.

Kougyoku no hizo más que sumergirse en el agua para que su asistente no la viera desnuda, aunque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que se la llevara el desagüe, no tenía tanta suerte. Por otro lado, el magi solo pensaba en como levantar la celda más difícil y espantosa jamás creada y encerrar al maldito cuatro ojos en esta sin siquiera su equipo doméstico. Lo siguiente no fue nada más que Ka koubun amenazando con matar a Judal, aunque este no le dio mente y solo tomo su ropa y se la puso sin importar quien lo viera, y salió por la ventana. Después del magi irse, Kougyoku le grito a Ka koubun que salieran inmediatamente y cerrara la puerta. Sin mencionar que amenazo que si este evento era esparcido por el palacio, él iba a perder la cabeza.

Al día siguiente la princesa Kougyoku se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando, no para evitar a alguien como en días pasados (aunque no se le antojaba verlo del todo), sino porque no quería tener en la mente el episodio del día anterior, aunque era imposible. Ka koubun no había hablado nada del asunto, pues sabía que de hacerlo, seguramente perdería la vida al instante, pero este solo quería matar era al oráculo del imperio, pues en su mente el magi había entrado en el baño mientras Kougyoku estaba en la tina para "aprovecharse de ella". No era totalmente mentira, pero él no debía enterarse.

Después de sus estudios, la princesa dio un paseo por el jardín y se encontro al magi en el tejado del palacio. Aún estaba avergonzada por lo de ayer, por lo que no sabía si llamarlo o no. Más aun, no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa oración que Judal dejo a medias por la interrupción de Ka koubun. Al recordarlo, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, y justo en ese momento, Judal había fijado la mirada en ella. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, pues lo hacía feliz saber que el causaba esas expresiones en ella.

-¡Disculpe!-una de las sirvientas llamo la atención de Judal.-El príncipe Kouen requiere de la presencia del magi en este momento.

Judal soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se le hizo una señal de afirmación a la sirvienta para que se fuera. Después de que esta se retirara, Judal floto en dirección a la central del palacio. Kougyoku siguió su camino, por el jardín, cuando de la nada, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Giro su cabeza y rápidamente, el magi planto un beso en los labios de esta. Al separarse se relamió los labios y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa para luego irse flotando.

Kougyoku se cubrió rostro con sus manos, avergonzada, rogo porque nadie los hubiera visto y pensó para sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara:

-Sabe a melocotón.


End file.
